To Become A Tudor
by Isabella97
Summary: This is my first songfic so please be nice. There will be different chapters with different people so if you would like me to do certain people to certain songs please feel free to Pm me or leave it in a review. No Flames PLEASE
1. Love The Way You Lie

**Love The Way You Lie**

**Dedicated to my Mum and Dad - Who adore this song.**

**Warning Violence and Language. I only own this song fiction!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Tudors. If i did Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII would still be in love, and Elizabeth I would still have her mum. I only own this song fiction.**

**Song: Love The Way You Lie- Eminem ft Rihanna.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

He stalked into her chamber, angry, hurt, bloodthirsty. How dare she ignore his letters. He said he was sorry. It wasn't his fault.

_That's all right because I like the way it hurts_

She sat quietly in the shadows, sewing baby clothes. Her ebony hair sat in long loose waves framing her creamy face. Her dainty fingers darted quickly with the needle.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

She looked up at her husband, tears running silently down her pale, pretty face. She bit her lip and she wiped them away, angrily. She had to be strong, for her baby, for her darling Elizabeth.

_That's all right because I love the way you lie_

He, that bastard, had betrayed her again. She looked him in the eye, her ice blue ones showing the hurt, the pain she felt at his infidelity. His infidelity with that blonde harlot, her family's rival.

_I love the way you lie_

He had told her, he was visiting their Elizabeth, their Beth but he had lied. He had went to see his lover, that damn blonde whore, Lady Seymour. How dare he use their Elizabeth as an excuse.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

"Baby" he said lovingly, the way he said it sounded fake. He touched her slightly too thin wrist. His dark blue eyes showing her his guilt for hurting her and his lust for the whore.

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint_

_And I love it the more I suffer,_

"Don't you dare 'Baby' me" she spat, pulling her arm away quickly. "Just go away, leave me alone" she whispered. "I know you were with her" she whimpered, hurt, broken. Angrily, he grabbed her forearm, painfully.

_I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me_

_And I love it, "wait, where you goin'?"_

_"I'm leavin' you," "no you ain't come back"_

_We're runnin' right back, here we go again_

_It's So insane, cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great_

"Push off" she screamed, her hand over her stomach as if protecting it from it's own father. This was their SON and he would perfer that stupid, blonde, uneducated whore over her- his wife, the mother of his beloved children.

_I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snap_

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm your husband and your KING!" he yelled, grabbing her forearm again and harshly pulling her up, causing her yelp in pain and to almost trip over her long white dress.

_Whose that dude? I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her_

_I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

She shrieked at him as he shouted hurtful words at her. "You good for nothing witch. You slut! I bet Beth's not even mine. She's Norris' or Smeaton or maybe even George's!"

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

She cringed as that sentence hit her. "Of course she's yours, how could you suggest otherwise. WHY WOULD I EVEN SLEEP WITH ANYONE ELSE! I LOVE YOU" she screeched, shoving him away from her.

_Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

He pushed her backwards, causing her too light frame to fall onto a glass table, smashing it. A shard pierced her skin, making her cry out.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

He found he liked that sound. A sound of helplessness from his usually annoyingly educated, put together wife. Then the tears came, flowing down her pretty face as she watched him, wide-eyed as he sneered at her. Why me? she thought. Struggling she pulled herself up into a sitting postion, hoping, pleading to God that her baby was okay. His fist flew down.

_Well that's all right because I love the way you lie_

She covered her bloody nose before pulling her hand away. She stared at the startling red blood across her strikingly pale hand in wonder. She couldn't believe that the Henry who promised he'd love her forever would hurt her so badly. "Cromwell told me about Smeaton" he yelled. "Smeaton? Mark and I...you couldn't possibly consider...i wouldn't" she sobbed.

_I love the way you lie_

He snarled, angry that she was denying it. But then again she sounded truthful but his lover, Jane, she wouldn't lie to him and nor would Cromwell. WItchcraft, he thought, her witchcraft was tampering with his mind.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

_When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

She cowered as his bloodied fist came down and made contact with her face once again. "Please Henry, think about us, think about ELIZABETH, and our baby. OUR SON!" she sobbed, scared, her voice raising in octaves. He refused to listen to her useless pleads, thinking of how men wouldn't look at that beautiful face of hers if it was bruised and marked.

_Yeah them chills used to get em_

_Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em_

_You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em_

He looked down at his wife who was laying on the floor, unmoving. Blood splatted up her white dress. He thought about life had he not have married her. But then he'd would have Elizabeth, his jewel. Even himself, or Charles couldn't deny that Elizabeth was his. Even Mary knew it.

_Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em_

_You push pull each other's hair_

_Scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em_

She lay on the hard drafty floor, panting, trying to get her usual cool calcuating self back together. He had left a few minutes ago, possibly to release his rage of the rest of the court. 'I bet Beth's not even mine', the angry words echoed in her mind as she pulled herself up as gently as possible.

_So lost in the moments when you're in em_

_It's the rage that's the culprit, controls you both_

_So they say it's best to go your seperate ways_

_Guess that they don't know ya_

She wondered over to her large comfy bed and carefully lowered herself on there. Tear tracks stained her bruised cheeks as she shifted herself carefully, wincing at the pain in her stomach.

_Cause today that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playin' over_

A couple of hours later, Henry entered the chamber, passing the Doctor's knowing looks. The doctor knew to keep quiet about this. Gingerly, he sat on her bed, careful of her banaged legs. She had lost his son. And he knew it was his fault. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, kissing her forehead and leaving. Guilt gripping his heart as he promised himself he'd never do it again.

_But you promised her next time you'll show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again_

Her cut hand lifted to her head where he had kissed her. She paused, fighting back more tears as she watched Lady Seymour enter the chamber carrying new clothes. Jane's eyes connected with her Queen's teary ones and for the second time that day, Anne wondered if she really wanted to be queen. Laying her head on the pillow, Anne drew back a breath and whispered silently to herself, "My greatest mistake was ever loving you".

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

**Character Names/What their called in the Song fiction**

Anne/She/ Queen - Main Character - Female - **Anne Boleyn, Queen Consort**.

Henry/ He/ King - Main Character - Male - **Henry Tudor (VIII), the King.**

Blonde Whore/ Lady Seymour - **Jane Seymour, Queen Consort.**

Smeaton - **Mark Smeaton, Queen's musician.**

Cromwell - **Thomas Cromwell, King's advisor.**

Beth/Elizabeth -** Elizabeth I, Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn's daughter.**

Charles - **Charles Brandon, King's best friend, Duke of Suffolk.**

Mary - **Mary I, Catherine of Aragon and Henry VIII's daughter**.


	2. My Wicked Heart

**My Wicked Heart**

**Dedicated to Amy :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Tudors. Though i wish i owned Henry Cavill's heart or J.R.M's. *Sigh*.**

**Contains Bad Language/Sexual References.**

**Please be kind, i have not yet watched the season with Katherine Howard but wanted to get this done for Amy. **

**Song: My Wicked Heart - Diana Vickers.**

**Katherine Howard and Thomas Culpepper.**

_Hush hush secret_

_Your secret's safe with me_

Thomas grinned as he watched her young ripe body dance sexily with the elderly king. She twisted and twirled around him, her bosom heaving with excitment. Her face youthful, beautiful and smiling. He supposed she should be smiling. He would be smiling if he was in the King's grace, being adorned by jewels, pretty dresses and money.

_Hush hush keep it_

_Under lock and key_

_I'll need you for love_

He supposed she hadn't told the king. Why would she when her cousin, that whorish Boleyn was executed for the same reason. He wondered if he should keep quiet. Maybe if he did, she would grant him some lands.

_Cuz I share her_

_When you brush my lips_

_And deliver_

But then again, what a waste. A young ripe girl to spend years with an old fat tyrant. It made Thomas feel sick. She span round, her golden curls flying behind her. She was a tool, placed there by Brandon and Seymour to occupy the King.

_You were made for this_

_I know I should go_

He heard the King's hoarse laugh as she appeared behind him, her tiny hands on his wide shoulders. He turned and placed his chubby hands on her small dainty waist and she grinned as he whispered in her ear.

_All my wicked heart_

_It's out of turn for you_

_God know how she starts_

_It's bad to feel this good_

Thomas wondered what the fat old man said to her. Her big beautiful blue eyes glazed for a moment and Thomas wondered if she was thinking about him and their...fun.

_Who's gonna get the feeling_

_Who now? Here it come again_

_Who's gonna get the keeping_

_Who buy? Here it come again_

She smiled innocently, tempting him to go over there and kiss her. She was, after all, anything but innocent. Not after he deflowered her at the tender age of 13. The red dress reminded him of the devil but that was what she was to him. A devil tempting him into hell.

_Big gun, small drum_

_The beating of my chest_

_Slow touch, fast time_

_I've seen the gems all red_

_I just can't be sold_

He tried to look away so those hawks, Brandon and Seymour, didnt notice. Thomas attempted to get his Kitty's attention. He paused for a moment, she wouldn't be his Kitty anymore. She would be Katherine, Queen Consort.

_All my wicked heart_

_It's out of turn for you_

_God know how she starts_

She excused herself from her future husband and saunted over to Thomas, her hips swaying. She wanted to keep seeing him, she loved him but no one said no to a king. Look where that put her dear cousin, Anne.

_It's bad to feel this good_

_Who's gonna get the feeling_

_Who now? Here it come again_

_Who's gonna get the keeping_

_Who buy? Here it come again_

He sat thinking about her sexy nude body under his. **Her pretty but slutty nightgown in shreads on the floor. "Tom...I" she whispered as he pushed in to her virginal body. She drew in a sharp breath of pain before bucking against him. **"Thomas, can i talk to you?" she asked. He winced, he had never heard her call him Thomas.

_Lie, lie lie lie, lie lie lie, lie lie lie lie-lie, lie lie_

_Lie, lie lie lie, lie lie lie, lie lie lie, lie lie lie_

_Look at you and me honeybee, now whoopsie daisy_

_Look at you and me honeybee, ow whoopsie daisy_

She turned to him. Her golden hair making a halo round her head. She probably expected him to lie for her. "Thomas...It's our secret, right". She smiled at him, her eyes pleading with him.

_My wicked heart._

**Characters/References**

Kitty/Katherine/She -** Katherine Howard, 5th wife of Henry VIII.**

Thomas/Tom/He - **Thomas Culpepper.**

King/Old Man/ Tyrant - **Henry VIII, King.**

Brandon - **Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk.**

Seymour - **Edward Seymour.**

Whore/Boleyn/Anne - **Anne Boleyn, 2nd Wife of Henry VIII.**


	3. Mother

**Mother**

**Disclaimer- If i owned the Tudors, WHICH I DON'T, Elizabeth would still have her mother.**

**Song- Mother - John Lennon**

**Dedicated to my step father, who used to love this song.**

**Princess Elizabeth**

_Mother, you had me but I never had you,  
I wanted you but you didn't want me,  
So I got to tell you,  
Goodbye, goodbye. _

Elizabeth sat in her chamber. Listening to the bells ringing to say her baby brother had been born. She looked down at the jewelled necklace in her small palm. It was the locket that her mother gave to her father. It held a portait of her mother, Anne Boleyn.

_Father, you left me but I never left you,  
I needed you but you didn't need me,  
So I got to tell you,  
Goodbye, goodbye. _

She knew now that her brother, the Prince had been born. Father wouldn't pay attention to her. She was sent away from court so her father wouldnt have to see her anymore. She had heard the servants say it was because she looked like her mother. Well had her mother's beautiful eyes.

_Children, don't do what I have done,  
I couldn't walk and I tried to run,  
So I got to tell you,  
Goodbye, goodbye. _

She pulled the brush through her reddish blonde curls and tried to remember her mother. She was executed a year ago for treason, or so people told her. But every time she tried to ask what her mum was like, they yelled at her. They seemed to forget that she was once a Princess, doted on by her governess, adorned with gifts by her parents.

_Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home.  
Mama don't go, _

Mother always seemed distant. Lady Mary had once told her that she was desperate for a son. It had always hurt Elizabeth to think Mother would have perferred a son. She had overheard servants talking, saying her mother was losing her father's love. But Elizabeth knew her mother loved her.

_Daddy come home.  
Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home. _

Father used to adore her, adorn her in beautiful jewellery and call her his little jewel. But ever since he had met that blonde lady, he seemed to forget about her and mother.

_Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home.  
Mama don't go, _

Mary told her that the blonde lady was an innocent, true, religious woman. But if this woman was true and kind, why did she strip Elizabeth of a title and a mother?

_Daddy come home.  
Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home_

Deep inside her heart through, she knew they both loved her. But she couldn't help but feel sad as she sang:

_Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home..._

Characters/ References

**Elizabeth/she -** Elizabeth I, daughter of Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII

**Lady Mary -** Mary I, daughter of Catherine of Aragon and Henry VIII

**Father - **King Henry VIII

**Mother - **Anne Boleyn, Queen Consort, 2nd wife of Henry VIII

**Blonde Lady - **Jane Seymour, Queen Consort, 3rd wife of Henry VIII

**Brother/Prince **-Edward VII, son of Henry VIII and Jane Seymour


	4. Creep

**Creep**

**Disclaimer- If i owned the Tudors, which sadly i don't, I would have had Jane and Anne as friends.**

**Please review :)**

**Song: Creep by Radiohead**

**Dedicated to my best friend: Ellana- who showed me this song which is actually an awesome song.**

**Angst Jane/Anne**

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel_

She sat sewing shirts for the poor, watching the heavily pregnant but still graceful and beautiful Queen pace around the small stuffy chamber. Her ebony curls falling freely down her back.

_Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world_

The Queen turned her pretty face to Jane. Her flawless creamy skin was glowing with the pregnancy. Jane's eyes floated down towards her dress which was fitted beautifully. She was the perfect Queen in a perfect world, but this place was anything but perfect.

_I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special  
But I'm a creep_

Special, the word twirled round on the tip of Jane's tounge, as she brushed down a couple of strands of her lank blonde wavy hair. She looked so perfect, so beautiful, so special to Jane. Her head held regally high. For once, she didn't sneer at the younger girl. Jane paused, surprised.

_I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

It hurt. Hurt so much that she wasn't as pretty, as educated as the other ladies. Most were french ladies, in full support of the pregnant Queen. She felt plain in compare.

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body_

Jane looked down at her plain almost boyish body, comparing herself with the Queen. She was kind of flat chested unlike her majesty. She was small and thin compared to the Queen's curvy tall frame.

_I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

At least, Jane thought, at least I'm not going to hell. But then she thought of her King, did he notice when she wasn't there? He sure noticed when his whore wasn't.

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
I don't belong here_

Jane watched the clock chime 10. She figured the King wasn't coming. Her big blue eyes turned to her mistress, who had a look of hurt on her face.  
_  
She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She runs runs runs_

Jane looked at her mistress, jumping when the young Queen threw open the door. She wanted to call to her, tell her her husband was with Lady Eleanor but she couldn't. She watched sadly as the Queen started off, almost running down the hall to find her husband.

_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

Jane excused herself and went to her own rooms. She looked in the mirror, seeing a plain English face. Her wispy blonde hair was behind her ears. She smiled, her pretty red lips parting as she whispered "Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want. Your so fucking special to me".

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here_

Characters/References

**She/Jane** - Jane Seymour

**King **- King Henry VIII

**Queen/Mistress/Majesty** - Anne Boleyn

**Lady Eleanor** - One of Henry's mistresses


	5. My Immortal

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer- I wish Charles Brandon was mine.**

**Please Review.**

**Song- My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Dedicated to myself :D Lol**

**Angst Charles/Anne**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave _

Charles sat on the cold floor of his chamber, clutching at his head. He could hear her laugh echoing in his head, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her beauty forever marked into his memory.

_I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"Why, why do this to me? It was a mistake Charles. I love him". He could hear her pained words. A mistake, she had called it, the night they had spend together. And it hurt, hurt more than he had expected it to.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

That one night together, just one night and then he fell in love with her. Mistake, Mistake, Mistake, the words followed him. She had hurt him so he hurt her. He brought little Mistress Seymour to her husband to tempt him. And it did. He had unknowingly caused the woman of his dreams to lost her baby for his own selfish reasons. Her baby, his baby, their baby...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years _

Why Charles, YOU KNOW I LOVE HIM! Why thrust the whore into his grasp?" she had sobbed, cradling her large stomach. He remembered he had to hold her back to stop her from harming herself.

_But you still have  
All of me_

He didn't reliase Henry would decide to marry Mistress Seymour and push aside his wife. At first he thought Henry would put her into a nunnery or marry her off to another man. Not accuse her of witchcraft, incest, adultery and treason. It didn't help that Cromwell and Master Seymour came up with the lies.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind _

He remembered her, twirling, twisting, teasing. Her pretty heart shaped face in a beautiful smile. Her ebony curls teasing him, her eyes lowered. The red dress clung to her curvy form as she danced with her husband, her Henry.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me _

But now, she was gone. Executed by a frenchman and his sword. Her name tainted forever with the word traitor. And it was all his fault. "Please Charles...Save me" was her last words to him. But he had failed her.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

Characters/References

**Her/She **- Anne Boleyn

**He/Charles **- Charles Brandon

**Husband/Majesy/Henry **- King Henry VIII

**Cromwell **- Thomas Cromwell

**Mistress Seymour/Whore** - Jane Seymour

**Master Seymour **- Edward Seymour


	6. You Don't Have To Say You Love Me

**You Don't Have To Say You Love Me**

**Disclaimer- I wish Henry and Anne stayed together.**

**Please review, I'll take requests of characters, songs.**

**If you don't like then don't read :)**

**Song-You Don't Have To Say You Love Me by Dusty Springfield**

**Anne/Henry- my favourite pairing :) 3**

**Dedicated to another one of my best friends- Hayden.**

_When I said I needed you  
You said you would always stay  
It wasn't me who changed but you  
And now you've gone away_

Anne sat in the tower, thinking about his promises, his lies. He promised he'd keep loving her until the Thames covered London. But now he was with his whore.

_Don't you see  
That now you've gone  
And I'm left here on my own  
That I have to follow you  
And beg you to come home?_

She wanted to scream and shout, to plead, to cry. To throw herself into huge tempers and run away. Like she used to when Henry loved her and always came to persuade her to come back. She looked out onto the platform for her death. Her white fingers held onto the purse of shillings.

_You don't have to say you love me  
Just be close at hand  
You don't have to stay forever  
I will understand  
Believe me, believe me  
I can't help but love you  
But believe me  
I'll never tie you down_

What about her Elizabeth? She'd be motherless. She hoped Elizabeth wouldn't forget her and how much her mother loved her. Anne wondered how the whore would be to her daughter. Terrible perhaps, like she, herself had been to poor Mary.

_Left alone with just a memory  
Life seems dead and so unreal  
All that's left is loneliness  
There's nothing left to feel _

"It's time" she heard her prison guard say. Drawing in a deep breath, she looked herself over in the mirror and stepped out of her cell. She walked down the big stone steps, bravely. She heard cries of "God bless your Majesty" and "Traitor!"

_You don't have to say you love me  
Just be close at hand  
You don't have to stay forever  
I will understand  
Believe me, believe me _

She stepped on to the large platform and handed the purse to the up to the edge. She closed her beautiful eyes and drew in a deep breath before saying "Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, where of I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul." She bravely knelt down, thinking of her beloved husband and daughter. She heard the whistling of the sword as it travelled through the air and everything went black.  
_  
You don't have to say you love me  
Just be close at hand  
You don't have to stay forever  
I will understand  
Believe me, believe me, believe me_

Character/References

**She/Anne **- Anne Boleyn, Queen Consort

**He/Husband** - King Henry VIII

**Mary** - Mary I, daughter of Catherine Of Aragon and Henry VIII

**Whore **- Jane Seymour, Queen Consort

**Elizabeth/Daughter** - Elizabeth I, daughter of Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII


	7. 9 Crimes

**9 Crimes**

**Disclaimer: IM NOT DOING ANY MORE!**

**I adore this song, it's so moving.**

**Please review and give me ideas. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Song- 9 Crimes by Damien Rice**

**Angst Jane/Henry, Anne/Charles.**

**Dedicated to another one of my friends, well another 3. They helped me come up with this so this is dedicated to my friends: Andrew, Kelly and William.**

**Rated M, for sex, sexual references and language.**

_Leave me out with the waste_

She stood there, biting her full pink lips as tears formed in her eyes. She was fully aware, and almost welcomed the stinging of the tears as they attempted to fall. She stood in the shadows, basking in their presence. She watched as her husband kissed that blonde whore.

_This is not what I'd do_

She thought to herself, how strange it was to be stalking her husband. He was the King, it was his right to take a mistress. It just hurt, that he had keep this whore for a while. Weren't men suppose to love and honour their wives. But at the moment, she wasn't anything but loved and honoured.

_It's the wrong kind of place_

He found it weird to be following his best friend's wife. Weirder however was the fact that she was stalking her husband. He watched as the tears formed in her beautiful eyes. He looked on as her sobs shook her thin fragile body.

_To be thinking of you_

He stepped out behind the curtains and walked over to the young Queen, feeling sorry for her. It was impossible, he thought, for this to be the same woman that he despited so badly. That calm, collected harlot.

_It's the wrong time_

Seeking comfort in his presence, she turned to her arch-enemy. Her large blue eyes were redrimmed from the tears, her face pale and sickly. She threw her thin arms round him, losing all her control in that one second.

_For somebody new_

He wrapped his musclar arms round her fragile frame, not caring that she was soaking his doublet with her tears. He felt his heart break for this woman, this whore that broke apart England. She was ordinary, like everyone else. She could hurt too.

_It's a small crime_

She had been through so much these last few weeks. First losing her baby, her son and now this. He gently took her chin and kissed her slowly, pouring all his pity, his sorrow, his admiration for her into the kiss.

_And I've got no excuse_

She kissed him back, passionately. His rough hand made its way into her ebony curls, tangling themselves in her hair. He led her off into his chamber.

_Is that alright?_

He shoved her harshly against the wall before kissing her again. She nipped at his bottom lip, smiling sadly to herself.

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

Charles stopped for a second, did she want this? "An..." She hushed him, ripping apart his new silk shirt.

_Is that alright?_

His hand travelled to the back of her green dress before nimbly undoing it. She stood there in her naked glory. His breath caught. She had large pert breasts, a slightly round stomach from her pregnancy, and a tall slender frame that many ladies coverted. She looked stunning to him.

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

She pulled off his bottoms before caressing his gentials. He gasped and pulled her into him and grinded against her.

_Is that alright?_

"What about Henry?" he whimpered as she nipped at his collerbone. "Henry? His with the whore" she whispered, breathless.

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

Charles paused, looking at her gorgeous face, half hidden by shadows. Noticing the desire in her eyes.

_Is that alright_

Alright, he thought. He lay her onto the cool bed. "Do you want this?" he questioned.

_With you?_

"Yes" she smiled, her lashes wet with unshed tears.

_Leave me out with the waste_

Henry kissed the blonde's lips, Jane smiled under the demanding pressure.

_This is not what I'd do_

She smiled prettily at him as he brushed her soft blonde curls behind her ears and kissed her neck.

_It's the wrong kind of place_

Carefully, lovingly, he undone her shimmering blue dress. She was pretty with a flat stomach, small breasts and a lovely grin on her face.

_To be cheating on you_

She reminded him of Anne. She held the same look of love on her face when he took her for the first time. Henry roughly shook his head annoyed at thinking about his wife and how he was cheating on her.

_Its the wrong time_

"Jane, Jane" he whispered, nipping at her thin neck. It was the right thing to do, she told herself. It was right to steal him from the harlot.

_She's pulling me through_

"Henry, my love" Jane called to him, waking him from his daydream. She dragged her nails down his back.

_It's a small crime_

He kissed her sweetly, almost missing the passion he had with A...the witch. Postioning himself over her, he asked "Do you consent?".

_And I've got no excuse_

"Of Course, your majesty". He pushed into her body.  
_  
Is that alright?_

He had finished a couple of minutes ago, and went in search of the harlot. Jane lay in bed thinking about him, them, her.

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

She thought about his wife, the word 'his wife' brought bile to her sweet mouth. The pope said she was a witch who had bewitched his majesty and it was the job of every good catholic to destroy her. And Jane was a good catholic.

_Is that alright?_

But the..harlot didnt carry any signs of witchcraft. She was unbelievingly beautiful. Jane almost felt sorry for Anne. After all, it was Jane's fault she had lost her baby. She couldn't imagine such a pain.

_If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_

Jane thought about his daughter, the intelligent red haired two year old. There was no doubt that she was his majesty daughter. Even the pope couldn't disagree.

_Is that alright?_

Jane thought about being queen, loved by everyone. Surely Brandon and Cromwell would support her.

_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_

She started off, deciding to find Brandon.

_Is that alright  
...Nooo..._

Characters/References

**Brandon/Charles** - Charles Brandon, Henry VIII's Best Friend

**Majesty/Husband/Henry** - King Henry VIII

**Mistress/Whore/Jane **- Jane Seymour, Queen Consort

**Cromwell** - Thomas Cromwell, King's Advisor

**Daughter **- Elizabeth I, Daughter Of Anne Boleyn And Henry VIII

**Anne/Harlot/Witch **- Anne Boleyn, Queen Consort


	8. Bad Romance

**Bad Romance**

**Henry/Anne**

**Song-Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

**Dedicated to Castiel's little angel1985**

**No Flames please.**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Anne sat there, unsmiling, watching out of the barred looked on to see the preparations for her excution.__

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

The people outside the window seemed to be taking forever to set up but really they were working as fast as they could. She sighed.__

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

She found that she still longed for his touch, his kiss, his love. After everything, she still found herself desperete for him.__

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance  


She wondered to herself, if he was missing her. It didn't seem likely. He'd be to busy with his whore.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

She thought of happier times. When he couldn't live a day or two without her. She missed those times. She sunk down onto the chair and remember when she had the sweat. When she was better, he rode out to meet her and they share one moment that hardly anyone else had ever felt. __

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  


Drama, she laughed, drama. Being the 'harlot' of a king put you right into the middle of this...this drama. Jealousy was her biggest downfall. Jealous of the kiss HER husband shared with the blonde.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance_

He knew how much it hurt her, yet he continued. Getting more and more sloppy with hiding his affairs. He knew she craved his love for herself only.  
_  
I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Revenge, he was seeking revenge because she couldn't give him a son. He blamed her. But if she could, she would have given him sons.  
_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

She could still remember his cruel words to her. "Jane will suceed where you have failed". __

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Didn't he reliase how much that hurt her. To think that the whore would complete her duties.__

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance  


She watched her maids fuss around her. She laughed loudly. Scaring all the maids in the once silent room. "I have much neck" she grinned, knowing how much her husband used to adore her neck.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
_

"M'lady". Anne stopped laughing. "May i have your confession" the churchman asked. She nodded. Thinking of her husband. His touch, his words. "Yes".

_I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my rear window  
'Cause baby you're sick_

**Not one of my best, I'm afraid. :(**

Character/References

She/Harlot/Anne- **Anne Boleyn, Queen Consort**

He/Husband/King- **King Henry VIII**

Whore/Blonde/Jane-** Jane Seymour, Queen Consort**

Churchman- **Cranmer/Cramner**

Maids- **Nan, Mary, ect**


	9. Rolling In The Deep

**Rolling In The Deep**

**Dedicated to HALove**

**Henry and Anne**

**Song-Rolling In The Deep by Adele**

**Henry's POV**

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear._

I watched her, running after me, crying, shouting, screaming, pleading. Holding our Elizabeth tightly in her shaking arms.

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship there.  
See how I leave, with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

"Henry! Henry! My Love!" she cried out. I ignored her, hoping the witch would move. "Henry, one more chance, i beseech you" she shrieked, scared.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
The scars of your love, remind me of us._

I stopped in shock. I had seen my wife in many states. Happy, Angry, Hurt, Jealous, Sweet, Smiley, Proud, Loving, Ill but never in the 11 years I'd been with her had i ever heard or seen her scared.

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling... _

She looked at me and i saw her for what she really was. Not my wife, not my queen, not even a witch but plain Anne Boleyn. Her ravern hair was falling out of her bun, her dress was muddy and her expression was stricken. Was this Anne Boleyn?

_We could have had it all... (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)...  
Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
Your had my heart... (you're gonna wish you)... and soul in your hand (Never had met me)_

"Your majesty". It was the first time I'd heard her say it since our courtship. "Anne, Stop IT! You lied to me!" I yelled, letting my anger out. I saw my darling Elizabeth flinch and Anne was just about holding her fragile self together.

_And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)  
Baby I have no story to be told,  
But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn._

"Your a witch! Your lucky I'm not burning you at a stake" I shouted, knowing I looked scary to my little Elizabeth. "Your majesty. One more chance. For the love we shared". She knew that hit me hard.

_Think of me in the depths of your despair.  
Making a home down there, it reminds you of the home we shared.  
The scars of your love, remind me of us._

"It was your witchcraft" I said. Watching her wide shocked eyes carefully. I knew deep down inside that she wasn't a witch. A whore maybe but not a witch.

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling... _

"For Elizabeth, A chance" she tried again, holding our daughter closely. Who looked at me with her wide blue eyes.

_We could have had it all... (you're gonna wish you never had met me)... Rolling in the Deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
Your had my heart... (you're gonna wish you)... and soul in your hand (Never had met me)_

I felt my rage surge at her using Elizabeth against me. How could she use my own daughter against me! "No!" I roared, stalking off

_And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)  
Could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep._

Carefully, hidden behind a statue, I watched my beautiful wife fall to the floor in shock. And for the second time that day, i saw Anne Boleyn.

_You had my heart inside of your hand,  
But you played it to the beat.  
Throw your soul through every open door (Whoa)  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (Whoa-uh)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (Whoa)  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow.  
(You're gonna wish you... Never had met me)_

Character/References

**I** - King Henry VIII

**She/Witch/Whore/Queen/Wife/Anne** - Anne Boleyn, Queen Consort

**Elizabeth/Daughter **- Elizabeth I


	10. Howl

**Howl**

**Dedicated to HALove and my new friend: Regan- who has just joined my school.**

**Song- Howl by Florence and the Machines**

**It's one in the morning so sorry if it's truely awful.**

**Henry/Anne.**

**I wanna do one for Henry/Jane but trying to find a good song, any ideas.**

**Anne's POV**

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

I watched him angrily as he kissed that whore of his. How dare he flaunt that thing in front of me, when i was pregnant with his child, his son. Until now i had keep the beast in me hidden, caged.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

"YOU WHORE!" I yell, storming over to her. It made me so mad how she could show off her relationship with MY husband in front of me. Thinking she could replace me. Ha, her a stupid uneducated whore. I reach for her to attack her with my nails but I'm suddenly stopped.

_Howl, howl  
Howl, howl_

I scream furiously as he holds me back. His strong arms looped round me to stop me from getting her. I shriek and scream and squeal as he stops me. "LET GO!" I screech.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

I go to bite him as she scuttles out of the room like weakling she is. Then i notice Henry nodded at her to disappear. I know he told her to go to protect her.

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness _

"HOW DARE YOU" I shriek, tearing myself from his strong arms with impressive force. "Wife, go back to your chambers now" he demanded. "I am not Katherine, i will not stand back and watch you jump bedsheets" I retort angrily. "Sometimes i wish you were" I hear him whisper.

_And howl, howl  
Howl, howl_

Thats hurts. Hurts alot. He seems to be doing that alot, hurting me. Maybe it was a new hobby. "Well Katherine's dead. YOU killed her" I taunt. I watch him go red with rage. "At least she did what i asked" he yelled.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters_

"Besides i did it for you" he roars. I scowl as he tells the truth.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

I feel his arms go round my pregnant waist. His toned arms caressing the purple fabric. His lips go to mine.

_And howl_

"A life of passion keeps love alive" he whispered softly.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters _

Character/References

**Her/Whore** - Jane Seymour, Queen Consort

**Him/Husband/Henry** - King Henry VIII

**I ** - Anne Boleyn, Queen Consort


	11. When You Were Young

**When You Were Young**

**This will not be up to standard as I'm really upset.**

**Some sicko has posioned my cats and they died :(**

**RIP SANDY AND ELENA!**

**Song: When You Were Young- The Killers**

**Dedicated to Sandy, Elena and Castiel's little angel1985, my faithful reviewer :)**

_You sit there in your heartache _

Mary sat still, slient, unmoving. Her choclate brown eyes flicking to the window then back to the shirt she was sewing. Her brown hair sat in dainty ringlets, framing her older, maturer face.

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to _

Her brown eyes once again flickered to the window. She was waiting for the return of her husband, Philip, who had obviously went to see one of his many whores. She huffed, was she not good enough? Her, the Queen of England not good enough for him?

_save you from your old ways _

Giving up on sewing, she knelt down onto her rough hardened knees. Saint's knees, people called them. She prayed on the bare floor with no cushion, simply because she had once, when she was little, seen her mother do the same thing.

_You play forgiveness _

She prayed for a child, for her husband to come back to her, she prayed for forgiveness as she thought about Elizabeth's lovely head being chopped off. It would stop people rebelling against her reign.

_Watch it now ... here he comes! _

She heard the sound of horses and figured Philip was back. She watch a tall figure get off his horse and rush into her palace, he obviously knew he was late for dinner.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _

He smiled roughlishly at his wife. His hair was slicked back just the way her sister liked her men's hair, his clothes fine and of latest fashion. "Which whore?" Mary asked harshly, wondering which one to be horrid to.

_But he talks like a gentleman _

"Mary, my love. Not a whore but your sister. I went to see if the rumors were true" his devishly sexy voice sounded whiny. Mary scowled as she thought of her sister. Her sister who was 17 years younger and lot prettier.

_Like you imagined when you were young _

"My sister?" Mary questioned, the word: sister sounded cruel, cold, strange on her tounge.

_Can we climb this mountain _

"Sister!" Mary shrieked. "She's nothing but the daughter of a HARLOT. A HARLOT WHO MADE MY MOTHER, THE RIGHTFUL QUEEN OF ENGLAND, SUFFER" Mary screeched, her face going tomato red in rage. Philip cringed.

_I don't know _

She knew already that her husband had taken a fancy to her younger prettier half sister, Elizabeth. And it annoyed her. Elizabeth was stealing her husband just like Elizabeth's mother had stolen Mary's father away from Mary's mother.

_Higher now than ever before _

Just like her father had taken a fancy to Elizabeth's mother, Whore Boleyn.

_I know we can make it if we take it slow _

"Stop seeing her" Mary yelled. Philip raised his eyebrow. If anything happened to Mary, he needed to be on Elizabeth's good side as she would be Queen next.

_Let's take it easy _

"Okay" he smiled, having no intention of keeping his word. Mary grinned happily, easily pleased. looking younger, prettier.

_Easy now, watch it go _

He wouldn't let Elizabeth go. Just a few more years, he could wait couldn't he? He placed his hand on Mary's swollen stomach.

**Character/references**

**Mary **- Mary I, borne to Katherine of Aragon and King Henry VIII

**Philip **- Prince Philip of Spain, husband of Mary I

**Elizabeth **- Elizabeth I, borne to Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII

**Harlot/Whore **- Anne Boleyn, Queen Consort

**Father **- King Henry VIII

**Mother** - Catherine of Aragon, Queen Consort.


End file.
